


I Catch Your Eye, Am I Getting Closer?

by kkslover9



Series: If Love's a Game, I Just Wanna Be It. [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Leroy offers Kun something nice. Who is Kun to refuse?





	I Catch Your Eye, Am I Getting Closer?

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when your team gets jacked up, so you write smut about the other team.
> 
> Leroy is my Schalke bb that I will forever love in him heart of hearts no matter how much pain he causes me by playing for such a team. Kun is my secret crush.
> 
> Leroy is a secret hoe headcanon.
> 
> There will probably be a less smutty sequel at some point. Or maybe equally smutty. Who knows?
> 
> This is what I get up to with the impending hurricane.

Kun would like to say he’s not entirely sure how he’s ended up pressed up against the wall with Leory Sané kissing him hard but that would only be his ego trying to make up for his loss of control in the situation. This is the same ego that had him accepting the kid’s proposition in the first place. 

_In the corridor after training, Leroy corners Kun._

_“Sané?”_

_The kid licks his lips and says, “I think, I can do something nice for you,” in German accented Spanish._

_He’s clearly trying to look confident but between the attempt at a language he doesn’t know and his general countenance, Kun can tell he’s nervous as hell. Kun has no idea what he’s talking about._

_“What?” Kun hopes Sané can see the confusion on his face._

_Sané looks panicked for a moment, probably unable to find a response in Spanish. He switches to English instead, speaking slowly as though he’s thinking hard about what he’s saying. “I could come over and show you.” He adds a wink to emphasize what he means._

_Kun wants to laugh at the wink but he stops himself because it would be mean to embarrass someone when they’re trying their hardest. He can’t say he doesn’t understand anymore. It becomes amusing instead, the nervous look that’s overcoming Sané’s face as he considers how to respond. Kun wouldn’t want to take advantage of him but he’s cute in an innocent type of way that makes Kun want to corrupt him a little and if he’s offering, who was Kun to look a gift horse in the mouth._

_“Nine,” Kun says, “I’ll give you my address.”_

Kun expects nervousness that fit in with Sané’s previous reactions and he gets it at first. When he answers the door, Sané looks scared. Apparently that fear translated into aggression because what comes next is a hot and hard kiss that takes Kun by surprised. Leroy pushes him up against the door that he’s just closed. Kun raises his hands to Sané’s hands that are on his upper arms to try and take control of that situation but Sané grabs a hold of his wrists, pinning him against the door. It’s surprising but also incredibly hot and Kun can’t deny that it turns him on. 

Sané presses up against Kun, pushing his though between Kun’s legs and the erection that’s beginning there. Kun lets out a surprised moan. So much for corrupting this kid. He clearly wasn’t so innocent and had experience with turning men on. As Kun moans, Sané slides his tongue into Kun’s mouth, tongues making contact, forcing a bit of lightness into Kun’s head and a bit more hardness to his cock. He can feel Sané’s own cock pressing against his thigh and Sané grinds against him. Kun catches Sané by surprise and manages to lift off of the door slightly, pressing up into Sané’s body. It doesn’t last long. Sané presses him back into the door and kisses him with even more fierceness. 

Kun wriggles and manages to break the kiss for a moment. “I want to touch you,” he says, breath coming short and hoarse with arousal. 

Sané kisses him again quickly, like he can’t stand for Kun’s lips not to be connected to his own, but he let’s go of Kun’s arms, moving his hands down to pin Kun by the hips. 

Kun slides his hands under Sané’s shirt. He’s a bit skinny but fit, stomach toned and smooth. Kun kneads his thumbs into the flesh he finds there then dips them under the waistband of Sané’s jeans and boxer briefs. Apparently jealous of Kun’s skin contact, he pushes his own hand under Kun’s t-shirt, pushing the shirt up and moving back to tug it up further. Kun lifts his arms so that Sané can pull the shirt over his head. The kiss is resumed once again with Sané’s hands tightly gripping Kun’s waist, nails digging into the skin. The pain is more pleasurable than not and has Kun tilting his head back more and pressing up into Sané, trying to grind his cock against Sané’s thigh.

It’s fucking ridiculous how hot it all is. Kun pressed up against his door at the mercy of someone eight years younger than him. The age kink he never knew he had, he supposes. 

Sané breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Kun’s. They’re both breathing shakily now and incredibly turned on.

“I want to suck you off,” Sané says in a low voice. 

Kun breaths out a curse. “Ok.” He definitely wouldn’t mind that. His cock twitches at the thought of the hot mouth on him. He’s tired of standing at the entrance of his house though. He takes Sané’s hand and pulls him quickly to the living room. He drops onto the sofa and Sané immediately drops between his legs. Kun pulls down his sweats and underwear, allowing his hard cock to spring free. 

Sané lowers his head slowly, eyes locked with Kun’s. He takes the head into his mouth. Kun sucks in a deep breath at the feel of it, the hot mouth and tongue engulfing his length. He tips back his head and let’s Sané’s mouth do its work. It’s good work as well. He’s definitely done it before, sucking cock, taking it all the way down to the back of his throat. Kun moans loudly and bucks lightly.

“Sané,” Kun moans.

Sané stops and lifts off of Kun. He looks into his face. “It’s Leroy,” he says.

Kun grins and runs a tongue over his teeth. “Leroy.”

Leroy nods then goes back to what he’s doing. Kun wonders how many times he’s done this. Whether he was offering around favours at Schalke as well. He murmurs Leroy’s name again and can swear he sees his face redden slightly. It’s pretty cute, Kun thinks and it’s possibly the last rational thought he has before Leroy speeds up. His head is light and his body is hot. He slides a hand into Leroy’s hair and holds onto the soft curls that he finds there. He’s going fucking crazy, lifting his hips trying to get deeper into Leroy’s mouth. 

It doesn’t take too long for Kun to get close. Leroy’s mouth is good and Kun is so turned on by watching him bob up and down his cock. 

“I’m going to cum,” he says. 

Leroy takes Kun all the way down, sucking with the back of his throat until Kun can’t take it anymore and cums deep into Leroy’s mouth.

Leroy swallows neatly and leans back smiling contently. Kun is still shaking as he comes down. He breaths in and out deeply, trying to regain is composure. He motions for Leroy to come up and sit next to him. Leroy follows the instructions, sitting close to Kun, thighs pressed together. Leroy’s cock is straining against his jeans. Kun smiles at him, wordlessly reaching over to palm Leroy’s cock. Leroy moans at that. Kun unbuttons and unzips Leroy’s jeans, sliding his hand into the briefs, wrapping his hands around Leroy’s cock. Leroy lifts a hand to covers his face as Kun pumps his hand up and down. He mewls and turns his face into Kun’s shoulder. Kun smiles. It’s pretty cute to see him a bit vulnerable in his actions after the start of the evening. He cums pretty quickly, more evidence of how turned on he is rather than how good Kun is at handjobs. 

“Can I kiss you?” Leroy says after he’s breathing normally again.

Kun finds the question strange, they’ve definitely done a lot of kissing and more, but he nods anyway. Leroy smiles more happily than he expects at Kun’s answer and kisses Kun, softly this time, sensual instead of fierce. 

“Thank you,” Leroy says when he pulls away.

Kun shrugs. “No. Thank you,” because he’s just gotten one of the best blow jobs of his life.

They sit in silence for a moment before Leroy stands fixing his jeans so that he looks presentable enough to go outside into the world.

“I should go,” he says.

“Oh. Ok.” Kun is surprised that he wants to leave so soon but he gets up after him and shows him to the door.

Leroy thanks him again. Kun laughs because it seems like the wrong way around still. 

“I hope he can do this again,” Kun says, venturing to suggest that they should meet again. It was good to fool around and Leroy was pretty cute underneath the hot aggression.

Leroy looks shocked and Kun thinks for a moment that maybe he’s said the wrong thing, but Leroy’s mouth splits into a grin and Kun relaxes. 

“I’d like that,” Leroy says.

Kun grins back. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my Amuro Namie fic names, this one is from "It."


End file.
